<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SasuSaku Secret Santa 2020 - for Cami! by moor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246125">SasuSaku Secret Santa 2020 - for Cami!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor'>moor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluffy, PWP, Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:16:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto-verse. SasuSaku. SasuSaku Secret Santa 2020. Sarada loves her family: her mother is strong and fun, her dad is stoic and loving. But when Ibiki pushes Sakura's patience too far, Sarada knows it's time to stay at a friend's since there's a particular way her father helps her mother calm down that Sarada just... doesn't need to hear. Oh kami, they were sparring first, it was going to be so loud that night...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SasuSaku Secret Santa 2020 - for Cami!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cami/gifts">cami</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy holidays Cami from @nursebaymax!! We collaborated on this and hope you like it. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sarada opened the door to her family’s kitchen, just as her mother exclaimed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—is when Ibiki dropped a Ziplock bag of hamburger soup on my desk and told me I needed to ‘fix the prisoner’ so they could continue the interrogation! I mean, do I look like I re-animate soup?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura slammed the cast iron pan down on the stove, and Sarada braced herself in the doorway. Meanwhile, her father sat calmly at the kitchen table with his cup of tea, listening to his raving wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he meant it as a compliment,” said Sarada carefully. “By the way, I’m home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura paused over her cutting board.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, did your mission go well?” asked Sakura, panting in anger. She glanced over her shoulder as she brandished a knife over an innocent pair of tomatoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was easy,” said Sarada. “Do you need any help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” answered Sakura. “You can have the afternoon to yourself. We’ll be eating in an hour or so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OK,” said Sarada, carefully backing away from the kitchen. She made sure not to make any sudden movements. Her mother could be absolutely terrifying when she was angry. How her father could sit so calmly at the table astounded her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she ducked out of the door again, Sarada noted the knowing smile her father sent her before he turned his full attention back to Sakura again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blowing her bangs out of her eyes, Sarada leapt up to the roof and, out of curiosity, looked down through their kitchen window one last time. More bangs and crashes sounded as her mother took her anger out on their dinner, but her father remained serene, his eyes soft as he watched his wife railroad her way through the vegetables with the occasional curse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head, Sarada scrunched up her nose. “They’re so weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Funnelling chakra to her feet, Sarada took off to the nearest training grounds to see if any of her friends were free to spar.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“We’ll be back later,” called Sakura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was after supper and Sarada stood at the sink, washing the dishes. Her parents were wearing their sparring gear and she watched her mother tighten her gloves until they creaked. Her fierce green eyes still shot sparks. Beside her mother, her father held Sakura’s other glove out to her, outwardly patient and calm, but Sarada knew better. She could spot at least two braces of kunai hidden on her father’s person, and he was wearing his Heavy Duty shinobi sandals and pants. He had even wrapped his legs again. He was expecting a thorough pummeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh boy, thought Sarada. Ibiki really stepped in it this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarada swallowed and smiled, waving them off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may stay over at Chocho’s tonight,” said Sarada as she rinsed a rice bowl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OK, please leave a note if you do. Tell them we say hi,” said Sakura. She smiled at her daughter and blew her a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarada caught it and pressed it to her chest. “Straight to the heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Straight to the heart,” repeated Sakura, pressing her hand to her own chest. Her shoulders relaxed somewhat as she nodded at Sarada, before she nodded to her husband that they should go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stay up too late,” said Sasuke, following his wife out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You either!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s soft chuckle was cut off as the door slid shut after them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarada waited about thirty seconds before snapping into action and rushing through the rest of the dishes. She piled them on the drainage rack on the counter, not wasting time drying them, then raced to her room. She packed enough clothing for several days, along with an extra mission pack in case she was called away, before dropping a quick note on the counter and booking it out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cringing mentally, she patted her burning cheeks as she raced to Chocho’s, eternally grateful when her friend welcomed her in instead of asking questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because Sarada had recognized the look her father had given her mother as she preceded him out the door that night, and Sarada would rather have taken an S-ranked mission than be home when her parents came back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ugh. Her parents were so gross.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smirking triumphantly down at her husband several hours later, Sakura preened as she tried to catch her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pinned you… again,” Sakura gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her knees on either side of Sasuke’s hips, Sakura’s fingers tightened in the fabric of her husband’s shirt at his shoulders. She was covered head to toe in dirt, the training grounds were in shambles, and she was pretty sure her last SHANNARO had been what scared the other teams away from the training grounds in record time. Even the local ANBU had given them a wide berth to practice in that night, which was perfect, as she had a lot of aggression to get out of her system.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Sasuke just looked up at her from the ground, completely unperturbed. His eyes sparked with interest when Sakura shook him, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give,” she ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” said Sasuke calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura bared her teeth, leaning closer. “Give!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s eyes flitted down to her lips, his body tightening beneath hers before he glanced back up at Sakura, and had the gall to smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura’s eyes rounded with surprise before she clenched her jaw and chakra flickered in her fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last chance—!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura’s words died in her throat as she felt Sasuke’s right hand tease up her outer thigh, heat singeing little trails on her skin as he slipped his fingers tantalizingly beneath her medic skirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s smirk widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart racing, Sakura glared down at her husband before she swallowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the first hint of her body softening against his, Sasuke grabbed Sakura, holding her tight against him as his Rinnegan spun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh f—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They disappeared from the training grounds without a trace.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>No one realized how much of Sasuke’s clothing was held together with snaps, except for Sakura and Sasuke. In fact, Sakura knew each point of contact where each individual snap met and also, exactly how much force was required to release each and every single one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She eschewed that knowledge as Sasuke transported them into their bathroom however, undressing him in seconds with her abundance of chakra. Sasuke stared at Sakura as she reached up to heal the friction rash she inadvertently left on his shoulder as she tore his clothes off, her eyes only mildly apologetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For his part, Sasuke conjured a pair of clones; one to run the bath, the other to help him strip his wife as quickly as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to burn these off you if you don’t help,” threatened Sasuke with a growl, his teeth tugging Sakura’s glove off as he pinned her to the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promises promises…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The growl turned feral as Sasuke finally ripped the glove off and Sakura stood before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She left as soon as she finished the dishes,” said Sasuke as Sakura glanced at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cheeks pinking, Sakura hmmm’d and leaned forward into her husband’s firm body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a smart girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hn,” agreed Sasuke, curving his body dominantly around Sakura. “She gets it from her mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up at her handsome husband with a seductive smile, Sakura leaned in to almost kiss him before pulling back at the last minute, like a bird taking flight just out of reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching her with half-lidded, intense dark eyes, Sasuke lifted a hand to stroke Sakura’s back with a sensual caress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bath time?” he asked thickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely bath time. I think there’s even room for two,” remarked Sakura. Sasuke’s expression softened as Sakura tugged him forward so he would enter the bath first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They entered the water soundlessly. When Sasuke was settled beneath the suds, Sakura slipped in front of him and leaned into him, molding her back comfortably against his front. Less than a half-breath later Sasuke reached his right arm around Sakura to pull her as close as possible, resting his chin on the crown of her hair. He held her to him protectively, his hand splayed across her middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They relaxed against each other, letting the water work out the knots in their bodies. Sasuke poured water down Sakura’s body and washed her hair, and Sakura scrubbed Sasuke down with a cloth, kissing his brow after he bent his head down enough for her to rinse his own hair. They curled into each other thereafter, Sakura wrapping her arms over Sasuke’s to hold him to her. When Sakura felt Sasuke’s fingers shift from resting against her lower belly to stroking her inner thigh, she shifted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spread them wider,” murmured Sasuke huskily against Sakura’s ear, and she immediately complied, opening her legs wider. Her sigh of relief as Sasuke finally touched her where she needed it made Sasuke’s body tighten against hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to be selfish, Sakura massaged Sasuke’s thighs before reaching behind her to where he pressed meaningfully against her back, rocking against the cleft of her ass. What started as relaxed soon escalated to them writhing against each other, water sloshing more and more vigorously, soon slapping onto the floor. When Sakura found herself transported outside the tub to the bedroom, bent over the bed on her hands and knees, she gasped, “Towel!” and was relieved when one appeared beneath her front as Sasuke pressed into her from behind, filling her as they both moaned in pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Down,” ordered Sasuke, pressing Sakura face-down into the bed with his right hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harder,” panted Sakura a moment later as Sasuke set their pace. “Fuck me, Sasuke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll take what you get,” said Sasuke, gripping Sakura’s flank and pounding into her until her knees shook. “That’s it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours and several positions later, Sakura tensed for the final time, gasping Sasuke’s name like a grateful prayer as he surged up into her with his own release. As she slumped down onto his chest, Sakura sighed happily, her heartbeat racing and her body finally spent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better?” murmured Sasuke, stroking the sweaty hair from Sakura’s brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Much,” mumbled Sakura. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime,” said Sasuke, a faint smile in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura chuckled. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>THE END</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>